


Heaven's Secret - ONE SHOT : PERISHED IN DEVIL'S ARMS

by Nandz_FantasyWorld



Category: Romance Club : Heaven's Secret
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandz_FantasyWorld/pseuds/Nandz_FantasyWorld
Summary: PROXIMITY BETWEEN NANDZ AND LUCIFER WAS WITNESSED BY MALBONTE. LUCIFER'S CONFESSION AND CERTAIN CHARACTER'S DEATH.
Relationships: Nandz/Lucifer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Heaven's Secret - ONE SHOT : PERISHED IN DEVIL'S ARMS

**Author's Note:**

> **TREAT FOR LUCIFER FANS {LOVE CONFESSION} AND MALBONTE FANS AND BONT FANS AS WELL ... DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE. 😌🙏🏽 I DO LOVE HIM, HE IS ONE OF THE REALISTIC PERSONALITY I EVER CAME ACROSS.**
> 
> This is just a thought that appeared in my head after reading the last episode of November Update i.e. HEAVEN'S SECRET SEASON 3 EPISODE 4. Here in my creation, the story is continued from that particular ending scene. As most of my beautiful readers are aware that I'm currently writing a FANFICTION named HEAVEN'S SECRET : EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED starring Nandz and Lucifer, but really wished to post this and when I found an exact same Artwork regarding it. I was like 😂 LIGHTNING MODE ON NANDZ just write it already. WARNING : DEATH SCENE IS TAKING PLACE. I'm still a naive Writer so pardon my mistakes as I'm learning each and every single day. I would love to know the views/thoughts of my readers in the comments section, thank you for giving your precious time into this ONE-SHOT. 🙌🏽😃
> 
> Yes, one more thing my writing is kinda like same as the RC. You'll feel that you guys are reading RC BOOK. Here, Vicky Walker is named Nandz Walker. 😍🖤
> 
> ~ Nandz 🍁

In the morning, Malbonte called me to his place. He looked as menacingly cold as yesterday ... as if we didn't have that heart-to-heart chat the day before and he never told me his story. He was sitting on his chair, his cold gaze struck me hard while his words did the same thing.

Malbonte : Have you thought it over ?

I straightened up while thinking unfazed.

Nandz : Think what over ?

Malbonte smirked at my naivety, as he leaned back to settle more comfortably just to arc an eyebrow at me.

Malbonte : You know what, MY PROPOSAL.

His voice was pure ice and I was silent, afraid to imagine how he'd react if I reject him ... his PROPOSAL. Will he turn into the monster they paint him to be, or will he accept my decision calmly ? 

Malbonte : I'm waiting. What's your answer ?

His tone felt like icy needles, for the very first time I realized he was no Bont ... he was Malbonte that reality hit me.

Nandz : I ...

Our conversation was hindered as Fencio knocked impatiently on the door. Malbonte answered, obviously annoyed. 

Malbonte : What now ?

Fencio glared at me then his gaze was on Malbonte while grinning he said.

Fencio : Luck is on our side.

Malbonte was definitely not ready for any of the riddles as in he sternly questioned.

Malbonte : What's going on ?

Fencio : I think you need to see this.

Malbonte thought for a while then got up, took me by the elbow and dragged me along. 

I was having déjà vu of some sort.

Lucifer, Dino and Mimi were on their knees. 

Nandz : What are you ...

I tried to take a step towards them, but Malbonte put his hand forward, cutting me off as he commanded.

Malbonte : Imprison them.

Their wings and hands were tied with golden threads behind their back. They were not bleeding they were just captives, one thing I observed Malbonte's so-called followers didn't gag them. Archdemon was literally being rough with Lucifer as he tightened the golden strings around his wings more firmly.

Lucifer : I will kill you, bastard !

Until then I was calm, but now shivers ran down my spine looking at them I was hell scared ... frightened and was staring at them in their vulnerable state.

**Nandz : MALBONTE NO ....**

I swiftly slipped under his arm and just ran towards Lucifer and knelt. I captured his face in my palms and placed several kisses all over his face, his forehead, his cheekbones and finally I smashed my lips onto his ... without thinking much I owned them. I was showering all my affection and was taking him in as I was memorizing every single bit of him ... I was kissing him greedily at that point where we went entirely breathless then pressed my forehead against his and we both closed our eyes feeling each other's energies.

Lucifer : Are you okay, you have a fever ?

The Demon Prince asked out of concern, yesterday fever did subside but I was too weak much like Malbonte mentioned ... it provides me strength but here I was experiencing the complete opposite of it.

Lucifer : Did he- ?

Lucifer was worried his frown completely conveyed that ... without even he practically asking me about it, I understood his question and immediately answered sincerely.

Nandz : No, I ... I am fine, he ... he was extremely kind towards me.

Fencio : Yeah, kind enough to put you in the cell directly.

When I heard Fencio's voice, I felt Dino's heart sank ... it was like someone stabbed him right into his chest and left him bleeding ... it damaged not only his feelings but also his self-respect and goodwill which he created with hard work.

Malbonte : Boy, let's talk ... just the two of us.

Lucifer : " Why is he being so friendly !? "

Lucifer opened his eyes then leaned back as he sat on his heels just to match my level of height. I opened my eyes too as he disconnected our bodies. He pierced his deep red eyes into my icy blue ones and I instantly understood, snuggled closer to him sideways and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my temple against him before setting myself all over him, we both were now glancing at Malbonte. He witnessed our proximity and was taken aback, I felt his extremely strong bewildered yet stunned energy.

Malbonte : The truth is ... I found it genuinely moving to behold. I doubt any words exist to describe exactly how I felt. She did kiss me earlier when I was only Bont but this was ... something different ... this was ETERNAL.

He admitted while keeping one of his hand over his chest.

Malbonte : However your fate now is death !

His black eyes were staring daggers at Lucifer.

Malbonte : So listen close, I'll tell you how you can escape your fate ... it involves your love.

Lucifer clenched his jaw harder as I felt it against my cheek. 

Malbonte : I want you to give her to me. If you do so then I will spare your life.

Malbonte calmly said what he wished, as he stretched out his palm telling Lucifer to just give me to him in his hand.

Lucifer : I have no idea what you are talking about ?

Malbonte : I want her to be mine just like the way she is with you right now.

My grip tightened around Lucifer's neck as my breathing became uneven.

Lucifer : You don't actually think ... I did ever agree to that, do you ? First, ... Nandz is not a thing, she has her own will and feelings. There is no way she will ever be yours.

Lucifer roared at him sternly as his voice completely expressed his irritation at such demand. But, Malbonte was determined enough as he retorted back at him.

Malbonte : It's alright, you don't need to worry. I'm stronger than you, I will create a bond with her ... one made of terror. She will know what happens when I'm defied.

**ARTWORK CREDIT : @ap.arts.oon [Instagram]**

Lucifer : I have had enough of you spouting such nonsense, using fear to keep someone shackle to you isn't a bond !

Malbonte just considered it as a typical lecture and royally ignored it.

Lucifer : Until you are able to figure that out, you will never get what you desire.

Malbonte just kept his same outstretched hand on his forehead in disgust.

Malbonte : So, irritating would you mind not shouting ... it's clear we don't agree !

Lucifer eventually declared.

Lucifer : I will never hand Nandz over to you.

Malbonte : Very well then I'll just kill you and claim her.

Lucifer : Not if I managed to finish you off first.

Malbonte : Now, that's the spirit ... I would love to see you try it. Let's start this game ... how about ripping your wings first, isn't that a great idea, IMPLEMENT IT !

As his eyes commanded his followers to charge at us to tear us apart but I screamed with my leftover almighty strength.

**Nandz : I SAID STAY ...... AWAY ........**

An immensely strong wave of sound destroyed everything that came in its way, THE STRENGTH MALBONTE MENTIONED. The land ... cracks appeared on it, the men were thrown away from us. Matter of fact, such a loud sound didn't affect my people consisting of Lucifer, Mimi and Dino, HELL STRANGE. Malbonte had enough of me, his hand tentatively tried to reach towards me as he clenched his fingers into a fist ... which had an effect on me as I felt that someone stabbed in my head. I slightly pulled away from Lucifer's skin and with one of my hands I grabbed my head but the other didn't leave his shoulder as I wanted it for support.

Nandz : Ahhh ......

I cried out loud.

Lucifer : Stop it !

The command that came from Son of Satan irked Malbonte even more as he increased my agony.

Nandz : Ahhhhhhhhhh .........

I shouted 'cause it was affecting me really bad, blood started to flow off my temples as I felt my nerves bursting inside my head and that was the last straw, Lucifer just tore the threads those were wrapped around his wrists then embraced me while rocking me up in his lap as he pleaded to Malbonte.

Lucifer : Just stop hurting her please please ...

**Malbonte : Tell her stop loving you !**

Malbonte hissed back at the Demon Prince while he continued his monologue.

Malbonte : After knowing that she has some of my powers in her, I just can't keep her with you ... so better forget and give it to me.

Lucifer : She is not a thing to be passed on to you just like that, idiot.

Malbonte : I don't like the fact that you always hang around with her.

Just then Lucifer felt my draining energy as in I was losing all my sanity.

Lucifer : Hey, listen to me ... don't do this, damn it.

He hugged me until then he was shaking my body kinda his vain attempt to wake me up, but I couldn't return back his affection at that moment.

Lucifer : Nandz, I promise ... I will listen to you all my Immortal life until my last breath, just ... just listen to me once.

He whispered in my ear so that only I could hear it.

Lucifer : I will never hiss on you, baby ... please don't leave me in the middle just like that I don't have anyone else. Don't do this to me ... I can't take this.

I inhaled sharply in his arms and softly uttered.

**Nandz : Mal-bon-te, you're no ... no monster, why you wanna be one, Bont ?**

MALBONTE WAS STUNNED. I opened my tired icy blue eyes just to encounter a crying Lucifer. My weak tiny palm ... I placed it on his cheek just to brush his tears off his face.

**https://youtu.be/VeIDCj34GJk (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)  
This video don't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Charlene Soraia - Wherever You Will Go - Lyrics]**

**ARTWORK CREDIT : @ap.arts.oon [Instagram]**

**Nandz : Oh ... Shepha ... infinite times I imagined you sobbing ... with having our baby in your arms but ...**

Now, the bleeding was at an insane rate. He just pressed my head against his chest as in one of my temples was under his palm another over his chest. I grunted in pain but continued in shaking voice.

Nandz : This is not what we ... we expected at the very first place, right Lucy ?

Was it my last day, last hug, last kiss, last confession. Before, I leave this world I wanted to admit that I loved this jerk ... I didn't mind MALBONTE, the damn crowd, or anyone not even SHEPHA.

Nandz : Lucy, there are two ... two things, I ... I wanna confess before I die.

Lucifer : Don't say that, nothing is gonna happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. You're going nowhere, you're not allowed to leave ... do you hear me ?

I felt Lucifer's insanely accelerated heart rate as I continued my monologue.

**Nandz : First ... RULE HELL LIKE A KING, DEVIL !**

Without a delay of one heartbeat, he refused.

Lucifer : No no no, I don't want Hell without you ... I don't want a life without you. I can't live in that world where you don't exist.

**Nandz : Last ... I ... LOVE ...YOU !**

Was it the end, am I gonna die ? Matter of fact was I was slowly dying but was calm and safe in the hands of the man whom I wanted to be mine at the very first place. After taking the last traces of his face in my memory, I closed my eyes just for death to surround me completely just then I heard his confession.

**Lucifer : What have you done to me ? Look at me, a birthright strong demon is begging in front of you to be with him forever. Can't you be the ray of sunshine to bring him out of darkness. Why always I have to lose the people close to me ?**

Lucifer kissed my bloody forehead before continuing his words.

**Lucifer : Yes, feelings make people weak ... but being around you drives me crazy and not being around you also drives me crazy. When you walk not even a sound is made but I always get it whether you came from somewhere or was heading towards any place. Why is that !? There are so many questions you need to answer ... you can't just disappear. You're the last thing on my mind at night. You're the very first thing I think of when I wake up and you know it very well. When I hear your enchanting voice, my heart skips a beat. Even after that, I can't love ... I don't know how to do it, you need to teach me. I'm not a really good student in this particular topic, Nandz. I was broken ... was in complete denial mode ... was shattered into pieces that's why I couldn't admit it earlier and the truth is I was never healed. I was still living in pieces and was waiting for you that one day you'll come and gather me ... who will make me feel alive again, who will teach me how to live again happily. I LOVE YOU, Nandz ... you hear me, I LOVE YOU ... I confess that you're the one for me. I do love you more than words could ever express ... you have a way with your icy blue eyes, it captures my heart and speaks to my soul every single time. There is no life without you, there is no me without you. You complete me, so please I ... I can't live without you baby come back ... come back to me. PLEASE BE MINE, NANDZ !!!**

That's it ... before leaving this world I heard what I wanted to hear, my Devil's confession. HE ADMITTED, HE LOVED ME NOT ONLY TO ME BUT TO HIM. I was completely satisfied and happy with the fact I was dissolving in his arms, the only person whom I loved the most in this damn Immortal world. GOODBYE, LUCIFER ... the last thought that came into my head but I couldn't utter and succumb to death silently as everything went BLACK.

**" WE UNDERSTAND DEATH ONLY AFTER IT HAS PLACED IT'S HANDS ON SOMEONE WE LOVE. SOMETIMES, ONLY ONE PERSON IS MISSING AND THE WHOLE WORLD SEEMS DEPOPULATED," THAT WAS THE CASE.**

**Author's Note:**

> **SPECIAL THANKS TO APRIL, a pristine soul without a delay of one heartbeat agreed to share her Artwork with me.**
> 
> https://youtu.be/VeIDCj34GJk (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)  
> This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Charlene Soraia - Wherever You Will Go - Lyrics]
> 
> [Artist - @ap.arts.oon [Instagram]](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH8cEyVJ6Uz/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Please shower your immense love on the Amazing Artwork of the Incredible Artist, they deserve it RC FAM. 😘♥️🙌🏽  
> Instagram Profile Link : https://instagram.com/ap.arts.oon?igshid=dllh3hzqevlh  
> Instagram Artwork Link : https://www.instagram.com/p/CH8cEyVJ6Uz/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> FANFICTION named HEAVEN'S SECRET : EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED starring Nandz and Lucifer.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048084/chapters/60664792
> 
> 👆🏽 The link, if you guys get enough time do have a look at my other creation. 🙌🏽😃
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> If you like it please leave your KUDOS ♥️ it means the world to me. 😊🍁


End file.
